chromethecompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
You Must Survive Today
You Must Survive Today (YMST for short) is a Minecraft and Zelda like game online. Blocks List of Blocks in You Must Survive Today Gameplay You are alone (or with friends in multiplayer) and you must survive as many days as you can. You save the game each day you pass or if you save manually. You can build with blocks and craft by combining two or more objects together in your inventory. Adventure Mode is a story mode and Zelda-like in terms. Multiplayer You can play with other players in Multiplayer. Multiplayer server types include: Minigames (pretty much parkour or an amusement park), You Must Survive Tonight (a night version of Singleplayer), You Must Hardcore Today (you have to survive but do stunts while doing it. At the end of each day, server "judges" round players up and give them a score of 1-10. If you get a score under 4, you are disqualified. Now you can play by yourself in the games with CPUs. Inventory Some people have said this game is Minecraft with hundreds more blocks. This is true and false. True is having more blocks then Minecraft, and false is hundreds of them (once there were 201 blocks, but that doesn't matter). Some examples are Seeds, Glass, and broken versions of any block that can be made my using the T button to throw one. Mixing You can mix two blocks together to get a result. This is different than crafting because in mixing you can combine more then two blocks to get a more powerful version of the block you choose. Adventure Mode You have to save the princess of Blockia before the world falls out of orbit. You have to perform side-quests to get the materials to move on, such as a key. The side quests are usually retrieving a lost dog or cat, getting an item they lost for them, repairing a home or getting a bat out of their basement. Players can also give quests in Multiplayer. End-Game Event First, gather the stones from all the dimensions (Fire Stone, Wind Stone, Earth Stone and Water Stone). After that, go to a Workbench and put them together like a cube. They will transform into a Light Stone. Then craft a Portable Portal and toss the Light Stone into it. The sky will flash orange, white, brown and blue, representing the colors of the stones. Then jump into the portal. You will be teleported to a dimension that holds the Dark Stone. Then you must parkour and scale the dimension above the pits and avoid the enemies guarding the stone. Once you get there, you have the choice to smash it or take it. If you smash it, rumbling starts and you start to float in mid-air. A cutscene occurs and the dimension falls apart. You are sent back home as if nothing happened. The credits roll and show pictures of you and your family, and how you ended up in the dimension. If you steal it, then you have control over the enemies and the blocks and eventually a cutscene occurs with you going mad with power, teleporting to the normal dimension, corrupted by the darkness, while destroying everything in sight. After the world explodes, you are caught in the explosion and eventually you die. After, a leaderboard shows showing how many players took the Dark Stone and how many players crushed it. After, a dark version of the credits roll, with pictures of everyone rebuilding Earth. Terms *alcatrazzer (an very strict admin) *barning (a person who kills everyone in a multiplayer server. It is called barning because somebody named BarnTheCat did this on every server he went to. *brat (a person who joins a server and just hangs around in the spawn) *dirtdork (a person who mines all the dirt in a multiplayer plot) *hairing (the act of placing strands of hair everywhere on the server to annoy people) *itemmer (a person who's house is literally made of inventory chests) *jokk (a person who kills another by making a complex machine) *jokkoring (an alternate form of jokk) *jawesome (an alternate form of awesome) *janitor (an admin who cleans up messes, whether it's hair from hairing or repairing dirt from dirtdorks) *YouMustSurviveTodayer (forum poster) *zigzer (a person who makes their floors with triangle pieces, therefore making a zig zag pattern) Trivia *Terms originate from the official You Must Survive Today multiplayer servers where Chrome made up terms such as "dirtdork", which is a person who destroys all the dirt when they join a multiplayer plot. *It is possible that the player could have died when teleporting to the dimension where the Dark Stone is. What proves this is that if you place a mirror, it shows you falling to your death when entering.